Waterblight Ganon
Summary Waterblight Ganon is one of the four phantoms Calamity Ganon had created during the Great Calamity a century prior to the events of Breath of the Wild. Waterblight Ganon was responsible for the death of Mipha and kept her soul imprisoned in the Divine Beast Vah Ruta which it had also taken control of. When Link awoke from his stasis he eventually made his way into Vah Ruta within East Reservoir Lake and destroyed the phantom, freeing Miphas spirit who took back control of the Divine Beast. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Waterblight Ganon, Scourge of Vah Ruta Origin: The Legend of Zelda Gender: Genderless Age: 100 years old Classification: Demon, Phantom, Creation /Extension of Calamity Ganon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Its body is composed of malice and Shiekah tech), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Immortality (Type 1), Weapon Mastery (Is highly skilled with its spear), Large Size (Type 0), Magic, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Which is also used for Weapon Creation and Homing Attacks), Telekinesis, Flight, Intangibility (Elemental, can turn itself into energy), Teleportation, Absorption and Fusionism (Absorbed and fused with Shiekah weapons), Power Mimicry (Copied the water and ice based abilities of Vah Ruta), Poison Manipulation (A large chunk of its body is composed of Malice, a poisonous substance that harms those who touch it), Soul Manipulation (Kept Miphas spirit trapped within Vah Ruta), and Technology Manipulation (Took complete control of Vah Ruta). Resistance to Existence Erasure (Is only harmed by Ancient Arrows as opposed to being erased) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Fought with Link) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions and combat speed (Swifter than many early game bosses, kept up with Link) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Immensely stronger than monsters like Gohma) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class Durability: Multi-Continent level (Can take many attacks from Link and is able to tank it's own reflected attacks) Stamina: Very high, fought a prolonged battle with Link and sustained many severe injuries without showing signs of tiring. Range: Extended melee range (Is several times larger than the average person), at least hundreds of kilometers with magic and energy blasts. Standard Equipment: *'Spear Holder:' Unlike the other blights whose arms are infused with weapons, Waterblight Ganon simply has its arm infused with something to hold its ice spears in. Intelligence: Above average, should be just as intelligent as Windblight Ganon. Weaknesses: Vulnerable to weapons made with Shiekah technology, weak to holy based weapons and attacks, and it will be stunned for several seconds if it receives direct attacks to its eye. Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:20190730_171855.gif|Waterblight Ganon throwing its ice spear before creating a new one. File:20190730_182009.gif|Waterblight Ganon creating a large ice block before releasing it. File:20190730_172437.gif|Waterblight Ganon stabbing the ground and releasing a large surge of energy. File:20190730_181430.gif|Waterblight Ganon raising the water levels of the room its in. *'Ice Spear:' Waterblight Ganon will throw its large spear of ice at the opponent, afterwards it will create a new spear. *'Ice Blocks:' Waterblight Ganon will conjure up a large block of ice that homes in on its target. *'Energy Surge:' Waterblight Ganon will stab its spear into the ground and release a large surge of energy around itself. *'Water Rise:' If there's enough water in the vicinity Waterblight Ganon will rise the water levels to limit the opponents movements. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Poison Users Category:Technology Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Soul Users Category:Spear Users Category:Tier 6